


Hunting The White Stag: Kylo Ren's Romance Route

by nebuleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ?????IDK EITHER MAN????, Alternate Universe, And the Community Being Confused As To Why The Only Time We See Him Blush In A Cut Scene, F/M, Is With Rey, M rating is literally just for the language im sorry, RPG AU, The Hunt For Ben Solo/Kylo Ren's Elusive Romance Route, this is just a dumb crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuleia/pseuds/nebuleia
Summary: Ben Solo, known also to the fandom by the monkier Kylo Ren, is the jewel in the crown of any completionist's playthrough of Rian J. Abrams's revolutionary, award winning RPG:War of the Stars. There's only one problem though, no one can figure out how to unlock his Love Interest Route.--JediFaeasked:im??? i've done a playthrough of sith, jedi, rebel, First Order soldier, spy AND unaligned to any faction as a man, woman AND nonbinary character but ben still won't come for me??? i've got to his amazing HD tiddies cut scene maybe 12 times now and his loyalty perks?? but he still?? won't give me the D?? I love u my sweet dark prince why won't u give me ur soft heart T_T





	Hunting The White Stag: Kylo Ren's Romance Route

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly one shot while i work on the next chapter of btcadd
> 
> i hope you enjoy! ^^

**JediFae** _asked_ :  
okay so i've done a playthrough of sith, jedi, rebel, FO member (stormtrooper and office grunt), spy AND unaligned to any faction as a man, woman AND nonbinary character but ben still won't come for me??? i've got to his amazing HD tiddies cut scene maybe 12 times now and his loyalty perks?? but he still?? won't give me the D?? I love u my sweet dark prince why won't u give me ur soft heart T_T

 **toddfucker420** : 

lmao he's impossible. boi will bare his tits but not his heart. 

 **reyisbae** :

i don't get it. there are entire blogs, reddit pages, facebook groups and discords dedicated to trying to get the _Balance Entwined_ achievement, WHICH IS ROMANCE RELATED?? so, there has to be a LI route for him?? have you seen those glistening pecs?? and that _mouth_?? and his lovingly rendered luscious locks? im p sure they modeled every hair off Adam Driver's head to get that kind of textured GLORY. 

 **Every-day-is-Kylo-day** :

Even if we don't find a way to seduce Benjamin to our poorly textured beds, at least he'll always have his purring lightsaber :P 

 **Paladinkinkshamer** :

If I hear one more person say that Ben has a kyber crystal kink i will kermit 

 **SSreylo** : 

@JediFae sorry to burst your bubble but ben literally only blesses us w his cute blush in the cut scenes with Rey or in the emotes speaking to her. I really don't think we are ever gonna find a romance route... ;-;

**rideurkylo:**

not to bring ships into it but i agree with @SSreylo. like, i KNOW we all said from the trailers that reylo was a pipe dream and stuff but,,,@skysthelimit made a breakthrough literally in the last hour: heres the FAQ about Ben's Romance Route and look fair warning: the reylos are gonna be popping ALL the bottles when this goes viral...

If you don't like reylo, better buckle up babes!

 

* * *

@ _skysthelimit_ : A blog dedicated to Guides, Meta and More for everyone's favourite RPG! 

Want to embark on the journey of a lifetime that will have you spending literal days at your PC, PS4 or XBOX as you beg for the sweet release of death and more in the same breath? Well now we have compiled the most efficient walkthroughs to streamline your swan dive into this trashcan of a fandom and to help you plow through the game in order to harvest the finest results!

**FAQ**

Skip to: 

\- Romancing Finn (Avoiding The Pitfalls When Seducing The Hottest Former Stormtrooper) ft. special addition if you're playing as a sith (reformed only, remember!), don't diverge from the First Order as a member of that faction during the Barrage missions for the ANGST or play as a spy. 

\- The Bonezone: How To Get Around Without Losing Your Ally/LI's Loyalty

- Earning Rey's Loyalty (Aka The Friendship Route That Made Us All Bawl) 

\- How to Implement the Mod for Armitage's Frontal Nudity Without Crashing Your Game (Daddy Abrams robbed us and made it super annoying to see the Glory) 

\- Don't Try The Snoke Romance Ya Hoe

\- Leia's Personal Quest: How To Get The Tearjerker Hug From Ben (Angst Ending Guide Included As Well)

\- Fickle Force Ghosts and Where To Find Them

\- The Droids You're Looking For

- Reforming Siths: Pet The Cats, Damn You!

\- Kylo and Rey Romance Routes: The Hunt Has Ended!

Please remember that any shipping discourse in the comments will be deleted! It's just an RPG after all! No need to get nasty :D 

We've also compiled some common questions and general, non spoiler related romance related tips! Happy hunting my fellow members of the galaxy far far away! If you want to skip straight to the legendary FAQ that probably would make my career _skyrocket_ if this site wasn't falling apart at the seams and actually allowed for some kind of monetization,  click here. 

Some General Romance Tips: 

 **Rose** : Okay, so this sweetie typically hooks up with Finn by the end of the game unless you persuade her or the angel on earth known as Finn to a different course of action. Make sure you always sympathize with the loss of her sister Paige, do not display any loyalty towards the First Order, renounce it if you were previously affiliated with its ranks, decry the use of the wealthy making a fortune off the suffering caused by the war and do not, I repeat, shoot your mounts.

If you shoot your mounts intentionally, you will probably trigger the legendary cut scene where she calls you a cruel son/daughter/child of a bantha. 

 **Finn** : You wouldn't think it but don't talk about his trauma until he brings it up! Most people make this mistake and while Finn's loyalty perks can still be earned, his romance is cut off.

Never call Rey anything nasty ever, you can respectfully disagree with her choices within the game but call her any rude names and you'll find your ass dropped faster than a hot coal. Finn also has one of the sweetest and most beautiful date scenes in the entire franchise! He also loves presents even though he's at first kind of perplexed by the idea!

 **Poe** : Flyboy has some of the hottest scenes in the entire game, especially if you're trying a rivalry romance! Be as snarky as you want with Poe - he loves a good banter, but don't dish it if you can't take the heat.

While you can encourage him to act upon his feelings for Finn, make sure you don't attempt to sleep with him after the Bar Night side quest because otherwise he'll lapse into a rebound kind of misery for a bit. Basically, be a good pal and Poe will give you the Good Times.

 **Snoke** : _dear god hoe don't do it_ (even tho it provides a super cool twist for your character if Ben encounters Rey and thus betrays Snoke) 

 **Holdo** : She loves talking about her homeworld, politics and linguistics, so pull out your smarty pants and open another tab on Chrome. To be fair, although her romance can be a tiny bit dry at points, its ending is especially moving and Holdo has the coolest hair this side of the galaxy. 

 **Chewie** : This was...not a romance we expected to enjoy so much...A general tip is to attempt to be as genuine as possible (no choosing the persuasion or intimidation options lads!) but Chewie has surprisingly super high standards so pop over to this guide for a far more detailed run down!

 **Hux** : While this romance can really only be undertaken by sith or First Order aligned characters (or even a morally grey, secretly Rebel aligned spy if you're super careful and just want to sob into your pillow forever over the ending), it is surprisingly nuanced.

In addition to the glorious full frontal the game treats you to, this romance offers an unseen depth to Armitage that isn't quite evident in his role within the game unless you've done his romance. Make sure to talk to Hux about innocuous subjects like Millicent or what the First Order is actually accomplishing only when his guard is down, aka Ben's desertion/Snoke's murder in Chapter 20.

He's a prickly and difficult romance but the payoff is enormous and terribly heartbreaking if you play him for a fool. 

**So we can't romance Rey? Or encourage her to romance another character like Connix?**

Sorry dude! Rey already has her heart spoken for as you will see if you skip to her FAQ ;) 

**Can I bone Poe and another character at the same time?**

You have to talk to him about it first, otherwise it triggers an automatic breakup even if you attempt to explain yourself. 

**KYLO rOmaNce??**

The sweetest dark prince is dedicated to another, i'm afraid.

More Romances/Fling Tips Below the Cut!

* * *

 

**Kylo and Rey Romance Routes: The Hunt Has Ended FAQ**

There's going to be heavy spoilers and a ton of screenshots in this FAQ cause we know no one will believe us lmao given that we've been searching for ways to sweep Kylo and Rey into our loving MC arms for literal months. If you're a reylo though, grab that champagne, your nearest sword and get POPPIN!

\--

**You're joking. You wanna tell me that I can see Kylo bareass chest but he won't romance me??**

Its not personal fam. We've been telling you all for months now: Homeboy only uses his blush emoticon for Rey, is clearly flustered by her in all of their cutscenes, makes remarks about the kind of gifts women like (which we all assumed was about us, if you played a woman, like the kylo stans we are), murders Snoke to save her if they encounter one another (this encounter can be prevented through certain choices and results in one of the most heartbreaking first meetings in video game history: "It's you," makes me sob every time) and shares a deeply intimate force bond with her.

And now we finally have confirmation: for the first time in this community's history, we have managed to gain the _Balanced Entwined_ achievement. 

How did we do this you may ask? By helping Kylo and Rey get together (regardless if their ending is a happy one or no)!

Reylos fucking rejoice we were right all along. 

**How do we get this??**

Holy shit is it hard to get these two dorks to admit they've been madly in love with one another the entire game. IT REQUIRES TWO SAVES! God, Daddy Abrams seriously outdid himself with this one.

There is a longass list of requirements you must fulfill in order to even have the option of helping them realize how deeply they've fallen for one another and that's not even touching the fact that their romance can have multiple endings depending upon your choices in both saves. 

YOU MUST ALSO ONLY DO ONE SAVE AT A TIME! DOING MULTIPLE PLAYTHROUGHS AT ONE TIME WILL STUFF IT UP!

Okay, for your Rebel/Neutral Save you _must_ : 

\- Max out Rey's loyalty and complete all of her side quests and personal missions 

\- Offer to come with her on the trip to Jakku only _after_ you find her tracing lines into the side of your ship

\- Do not call Ben a traitor during the Chandrila mission. The punch she gives you is epic but it will cost you the romance at the expense of her own utter shock at how violently she reacted. 

\- Whenever she confesses to you that she believes there to still be light within him, encourage her. 

\- Come back for Rey on the Starship Assault Chapter even though it will waste some of your resources. Seriously, the hug she gives you brought me to tears. 

\- Achieve max loyalty with Finn

\- Make sure to comment on Ben being handsome, but only in an offhand way, not in an interested one.

\- ALWAYS MENTION TO HER THAT HE BLUSHES IN HER PRESENCE

\- Never attack helpless droids

\- Dismantle all prominent slaver economies across the Galaxy (there are 6 and Rey doesn't care how you do this) 

\- Never offer her alcohol as a gift! Rey must always consume it of her own free will, especially if she has already told you of her past and the Cave Experience. 

\- Rescue and give any encountered child slaves into the appropriate adoption facilities 

\- _Gently_ tease and encourage her about Ben after their shared cutscenes. Do not be pushy, it will only make her irritable:

\- _He came for us...I can't believe it._

 " **He came for you, I think** ,"

\- _Thank you for everything, both you and Ben,_

 " **You're my friend, Rey. Ben...have you seen the way he looks at you?** ," 

 - _He looked all red after that fight, huh_ ,

  ” **After looking at you** ,”

\- make sure to encourage her to ask Ben about the Jedi texts/light saber building

\-  When she tells you that she thought of taking his hand, commend her feelings for him and say there is still hope for his redemption 

 Now for your Sith/FO Save which is far more frustrating as it requires balancing Ben's redemption arc with your alignment to the First Order as well as the difficult battles with the Knights of Ren and Phasma. 

\- Kylo’s trust takes a longass time to get via this route so be patient with him and only comment on his attraction to Rey _after_ he becomes Warm to you 

\- Don’t be too hasty to encourage his disloyalty to Snoke, otherwise this will result in him seeking guidance from the very thing harming him 

\- After Han’s murder, leave your gift outside his door. Going inside will result in your own accidental force suffocation (poor kid has nightmares) and will coerce your save into being ended prematurely.

\- After the cut scene of him carrying Rey into his ship, you can make offhand cheeky remarks but only one, otherwise he gets irritable and dismisses his feelings completely 

\- Once you have earned his max loyalty, always encourage his feelings towards Rey, although in a healthy manner (cue Ben blushing all the time and it’s adorable) 

\- Tell him to work out before the Blitz chapter begins (Poe’s second personal mission will begin at this time). This will trigger the cutscene of he and Rey seeing one another shirtless. It’s utterly adorable and hilarious

\- Ask him when he dreams of Rey if they’re sexy dreams for one of the funniest lines in the entire game 

\- _Never_ advise missions to Hux that could endanger Leia or Rey. Doing so will utterly destroy his trust in you and you cannot rebuild it.

\- Sympathise but do not attempt to physically comfort him when he tells you of what Luke nearly did 

\- ENCOURAGE HIS KINDNESS ALWAYS 

\- Always assure Ben that love is not a weakness even when he gets angry with you and storms off 

\- Ben must betray Snoke!

\- Never ever EVER flirt with him 

\- Advise him to be on the strike team for Chandrila. This will allow him both to complete Leia’s heartache of a final personal quest and allow him to finally confront Rey after their last battle 

Now we all know _War Of_ The _Stars_ ends on a cliffhanger right, regardless of the ending you get? 

W R O N G!

You may have noticed that a save aligned with one side has utterly different side missions and there are options unavailable for the core missions than if you complete a save for the other faction first. Now, we originally assumed this was to diversify the experience.

We were so wrong.  

Once you have met all these requirements your game will reset and when you open it a third save will be available. 

This is the combined world save of your two previous ones, featuring BOTH your characters and added content for Ben and Rey. 

You will now be able to play as both characters at different points in the story and thus begins the start of the Reylo romance.

There are a ton of divergent paths and end game results to get as based upon how you encouraged them to act, not only towards one another, but to the other faction, conflict and other issues like slavery AND the resources you gathered for each character’s alliance; we haven’t even found all the possible outcomes yet. 

They include: Ben and Rey fleeing the conflict together regardless of the consequences, them making a final stand with the resistance against the First Order, Rey becoming Ben’s empress as they seek to change the Order from within, both of them killing each other in a last ditch attempt to escape a fate worse than death and so many more! 

Every single outcome, the game treats you to the hottest fucking sex scenes I have seen in my entire life and goddamn the voice acting was phenomenal! 

I cried at least three times and hopefully you will too. 

REYLO WAS REAL LADS! AND I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE HOW DADDY ABRAMS FUCKS WITH OUR HEARTS NEXT TIME! 

* * *

 @ **kiloransucks**  

ugh the reylos are going to be insufferable about this, aren’t they? 


End file.
